


Thalassophile

by qosm



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Double Dicks, Intersex Character, M/M, Questionable Xenobiology, Xenophilia, alternate title: hal jordan gets a space std, happy valentines day u degenerates, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qosm/pseuds/qosm
Summary: On a routine research mission to the water planet of BA-55-Y, Hal Jordan is wholly out of his depth when he comes across something his training never prepared him for.





	Thalassophile

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Cold as Hell for helping me beta this, and as usual thanks to GreenSphynx and the Halbarry server for putting up with my bullshit. Additionally, thanks to the now-defunct comics server I was in for convincing me to start writing my own weird porn.
> 
> Behind the scenes fun fact!: Barry was initially supposed to have gross lobster legs for the sole purpose of Hal making a joke about staying kosher, but I couldn't handle writing another four-to-six limbs so that was cut pretty early on.

_No wonder EarthGov was so eager to give Carol a license_ , Hal thought as he stepped out of the base, squinting into the dawn over the glittering ocean and inhaling the already-warming seabreeze air.

BA-55-Y was a completely water-bound planet, and the scans showed it was easily as deep as any submarine trench on Earth, but with a raised ring of more shallow reef structure around the equator. This is where Hal and his FloatiHub -- delightfully nicknamed _‘Floaty McFloatface’_ after a GalWeb poll -- were stationed, bobbing along atop a great field of thick, entangling seaweed.

Life was not a surprise with all of the geological activity he had detected, but the technicolour, bioluminescent fish and floating weeds were not his mission: the unusual biological signatures and acoustics initial probes had picked up were.

Hal took a sip from his coffee and eyed the endless horizon as he sunned himself, blinking blearily.

He was military-turned-shotgun-xenobiologist, so sleep came easily, but not when the entire ocean lit up at night.

 _You could have warned me about the bioluminescence,_ Hal had reported back on his first night, blankets draped over his head to try and block out the light.

It had been almost two weeks on the surface and besides some vague echoes that could have come from the other side of the planet, there was no signs of these unusual lifeforms Carol had briefed him on.

Stepping down from _Floaty_ ’s elevated platform, Hal walked along the floating walkway and out into the expanse of seaweed to go and check his equipment. Each day and night revealed a little more information about BA-55-Y and its teeming aquatic life.

He squatted down by one of the sensors, tethered to the walkway and hanging down through the weeds and into the water below and put his mug -- (with a cheeky ‘#1 Starfighter’ printed across it) -- down to draw it back up. The geological activity meant there was a good deal of metallic material in the water, which interfered with wireless systems. Hal found that annoying, but it meant he wasn’t cooped up in the FloatiHub all day.

He pulled the little sensor up and scanned through the readings, frowning as he came across a heat spike, indicative of a large organism moving through the water nearby. The largest species on the reef was what he had affectionately termed ‘ass-sharks’ due to their bulbous protrusions atop their heads.

 _Possibly a form of echolocation, but the sensors aren’t picking up anything,_ he had reported on the second day, _I’ll see if I can go fishing for one later._

Whatever the heat sensor was picking up was bigger than the sharks, though, and seemed to also register on the noise sensors.

That wasn’t too unexpected, the sheer depths of the oceans probably meant there was some abyssal gigantism going on, but that wasn’t supposed to occur so close to the shallows…

Hal hummed and made a mental note as he dropped the sensor back into the water, rising to his feet and heading further down the floating walkway to check on the next sensor.

He didn’t hear the previous sensor start beeping beneath the water, and didn’t get a chance to see the hand reaching through the weeds, over the walkway, and pull his mug back into the depths.

 

* * *

 

Hal returned to the FloatiHub at what he guessed was around midday to escape the tropical heat, stepping into the low-budget air conditioning and finding that he wasn’t able to take a drink of coffee. Huh, he must have left it outside. He didn’t want to go out again into that crushing humidity, so he resolved to go later in the afternoon.

 _Floaty_ was a decent-sized hub for on-world research, with a lab, a kitchen, and a small living space with room for two people. It floated atop the shuttle that had carried it through the atmosphere, and could easily be collapsed when the time came to return to orbit and catalogue his findings. Hal sunk into one of the chairs and pulled out his datapad, tapping the thin screen to bring up his audio logs.

“This is Sol 13 on BA-55-Y,” he started, idly tapping his fingers on the collapsable desk and gazing out the reinforced plated windows into the bright endless blue of the sky outside. “Morning readings are as usual, but Sensor 1A picked up some weird signals. Bigger than the ass-sharks, and we got some audio. You know that theory about abyssal gigantism?”

It was a theory in the same way gravity was a theory: It was repeatedly observable, most famously with the enormous cephalopods beneath the ice of Europa.

“Well, I had a look at that sensor and it indicated it picked up the heat and audio sometime this morning, around sunrise. It might indicate crepuscular hunting activity, maybe? I dunno. When the sun starts going down I’ll head back out.” The audio logs were more for personal notes than official reports, and he’d type his logs up later.

“If I knocked that coffee into an alien ecology Carol’s gonna be pissed,” he noted with a wry smile. “She’s fine with me messing around on the surface, but God forbid some shitty caffeine contaminates some poor alien fish.” The mug happened to be a birthday present from her as well, but ecological contamination was the primary concern.

Hal finished the audio log with the standard observations about the meteorology readings and equipment status and switched it off with a flick of his finger.

Something was bothering him, though, in the back of his mind. He would have seen the mug when coming back to _Floaty_ , right? It should have been sitting there on the walkway when he came back through.

Hal drummed his fingers on the desk and found himself scowling into his thoughts.

Later, he promised himself, later he would go out and find his mug, even if he had to go fishing for it.

 

* * *

  
  


The sun was starting to drop towards the horizon when Hal exited the Hub to venture outside and figure out where his mug was. Carol would kill him if he had lost it, and then she’d bring him back as a security droid and dump him in the ocean to go find it. Hal was rather attached to his flesh, so he brought with him a periscopic cable, wrapped neatly into a coil with the mechanical pincers sticking out.

He approached the first sensor he had inspected that morning with suspicion, paying no mind to the subtle glow of the seaweed that blanketed the water. Beneath it would be the reef, itself starting to glow for the coming night and attracting shoals of bioluminescent fish.

Hal crouched down and started unwinding the cord and was in the process of making sure it wasn’t tangled when he heard something distinctly _wet_ behind him.

Maybe a fish had flopped up through the seaweed and onto the walkway, he thought as he glanced over his shoulder to see --

His mug, wet and sitting innocently on the drenched decking, and ripples in the weeds behind it.

Something in Hal’s veins went to ice and his lungs were frozen mid-inhale, the world immediately narrowing to the water immediately beyond and his senses becoming uncomfortably aware of how thin the walkway was, and that the ass-sharks wouldn’t get large enough to make that sort of heat signature and --

Moving without any conscious thought, he found himself slowly placing the cable down and rolling back onto his toes into a crouch and taking the two careful steps to the other side, wishing he had brought his stungun but not willing to turn his back on the rippling water.

With the acceptance that _something_ was down there, he peered over edge and into the little clearing of the seaweed, gut in his throat until he saw nothing but the deep blue of the reef below, bespeckled with clouds of glowing fish.

Nothing, and nothing that would be able to return his mug, unle--

Something made what was very identifiably a fucking _giggle_ and Hal just about launched himself into the ocean in raw primal terror before he was unthinkingly spinning around, hand reaching for a weapon he didn’t think to bring and coming face to face with what to be an enormous _person_ leaning up out of the water and crossing their arms on the walkway.

At least, it initially looked like a person, his more rational brain helpfully supplied once it started to come out of the primal little hole of fear it had briefly retreated into.

It was at least twice the size of a standard human, for one. It was also a distinct shade of a pastel red, lighter around the face and underside and darker on the outside of its… arms?

Hal opened his mouth, but his brain was still having trouble catching up with what his eyes were seeing: Pale red flesh, but bright yellow… Hair? Tumbling over its shoulders, twitching against the walkway seemingly autonomously. The face was more familiar: Two eyes, luminous and blue without visible scleras but with -- he noted with a deep degree of unsettlement -- scintillating eyelids that flickered as the creature stared at him in what might have been visible amusement.

It had two slits for what might be a nose that flickered open and shut above a single mouth, filled with teeth perhaps half an inch long, with rows of smaller teeth visible behind those, and suddenly Hal was very glad he was not a fish on this planet.

The creature opened its mouth wider -- it had lips, but not with a distinct lip-texture -- and made a distinct sort of burbling noise, revealing fluttering gills lining it’s neck and ribs -- revealing what Hal had thought as nostrils were not connected to human lungs.

It seemed to realise Hal was struck dumb by terror and bobbed a bit lower in the water, bright segmented fins on the side of its head curling upwards and glowing as it pointed a webbed finger -- _six fingers to each hand, two thumbs,_ the improvised biologist in him noted automatically -- and pointed very deliberately at the mug, still sitting neatly between Hal’s feet.

It burbled again, and Hal came to the embarrassingly slow conclusion that it was trying to communicate with him.

Him. Harold Jordan. Dishonoured Space Fleet pilot-turned-shotgun-biologist with no official xenobiology or xenolinguistics or xeno- _anything_ training.

And an intelligent lifeform fully capable of humour and _pranks_ had decided to show itself to him.

Great.

Wrangling his brain into submission, he managed to hold up shaking hands, palms-out and trying to appear non threatening because the alien was twice the size of him, and that wasn’t even accounting for what the seaweed was hiding, and that thought terrified him slightly but he wasn’t about to let the alien in on that.

“Hey now buddy,” he said in a tone that was hopefully considered friendly, “I’m just gonna go grab my universal translator, okay? And maybe my stunner, but I’m not going to use it on you unless you try to eat me and since you returned my mug that’s probably not gonna be an issue but I just need to--”

Hal started sidling towards _Floaty_ , not taking his eyes off the creature, but it seemed surprised and lunged to the side with a high-pitched noise, blocking off his path and making the walkway swing precariously beneath him.

When the urge to fear-vomit passed and he regained his balance, Hal once again held up his hands, noting that more of the alien had appeared from the waters below, revealing a surprisingly human waist and broad, muscled hips that indicated a long tail hidden below.

So he was dealing with an alien mermaid. Merman. Merperson.

Mouth drying with something he couldn’t really place, Hal kept his breathing steady and slowly stepped towards the alien.

“Hey there, what are you afraid of?” he asked in gentle tones, hoping that maybe he could eventually duck under the alien’s arm and run to the Hub, but instead the alien made a sadder-sounding burbling noise, shifting its weight and reaching an arm out to him.

Hal frowned. “You-- Want me to come closer to you?”

The alien made the same noise, the slits of its gills fluttering as it ‘breathed’. Perhaps it did have lungs, if primitive ones.

“So you want me to stick around?” Hal asked as he stepped closer, and the alien seemed to respond with a quieter rumble, relaxing slightly.

He really needed to give it a name other than ‘the alien’, but it wasn’t like BA-55-Y had any official langua--

BA-55-Y. Right.

“Hey, Barry, can I call you that?”

The alien -- Barry? It was a stupid name, but it was something. -- reached out with an uncannily long arm and a webbed finger tentatively brushed his shoulder, making him shiver.

Hal stepped closer, taking that as a positive. “Did you want to meet me properly? My name is--” He tapped his chest and tried to enunciate clearly. “H-a-l. Did you get that? Hal. I am Hal.”

Closer to Barry, he could smell the fresh scent of the ocean and something distinctly sharp on the edge of his senses, but the merperson didn’t really smell as fishy as expected.

Barry’s scintillating eyelids flickered over and the unusual fins at the side of its face glowed brighter.

“ _H-a-a-a-l_ ,” it warbled, rolling the end into a throaty burble that sounded more through its gills than its throat, and it made Hal feel _something_ deep in the pit of his stomach.

“Yeah, that’s my name, buddy,” he found himself mumbling absentmindedly, reaching out slowly to brush his fingers down the wet skin of Barry’s chest, the breath leaving him as he felt how smooth the surface was, slippery like an aquatic mammal.

Barry tilted its head to the side, long ‘hair’ tumbling down over one shoulder and this close, Hal could now see it was really a thick collection of whisker-like barbels, sensitive organs probably used for feeling around in the darkness of waters below. Hal kind of wanted to entangle his fingers in them, but he didn’t want to spook the alien any more than necessary.

Barry made a warbling, sing-song noise and shifted its bulk further up onto the walkway, more of the long tail curling up onto the surface and allowing it to lean down to rest on an elbow, reaching out with a six-fingered hand to hover at Hal’s head with uncertainty.

“Yeah, it’s alright, Barr,” Hal replied, keeping his fingertips lingering on the alien’s pectoral as it brought the hand to his face, a shiver running down Hal’s spine as the long fingers, twice the size of his own, brushed across his skin, investigating his features with a childlike fascination.

The fins at the sides of Barry’s face pulsed a gold and it made a high-pitched, chittering noise, and it’s lips pulled back into a frankly terrifying snarl and--

The alien was smiling and laughing at him.

Hal felt himself return the laugh, raising a hand to cup Barry’s fingers in his own -- keeping an eye on it in case it objected -- and carefully traced over the knuckles and that fascinating second thumb, the pads of his fingers pressing gently into the paper-thin webbing, through which he could see tiny veins.

He felt struck by how oddly beautiful this creature was, with the deep red skin that, as the sun began to set, seemed to glitter with subtle gold bioluminescence. It was careful in it’s movements, as so not to crush Hal, but the ripple of muscle through its tail hinted at the raw strength that was being withheld. It took his breath away, how gentle ‘Barry’ was being with him.

Maybe he should start thinking of it as a ‘he’, rather than an ‘it’.

With an urge that was nearly delirious, he brought Barry’s hand to his mouth and pressed his lips against the knuckles, making deliberate eye contact with the alien. Hal didn’t know what he was doing or why he was doing it, but he wanted it nonetheless.

The skin was cold and damp against his lips, but he could feel Barry’s heartbeat beneath, such an intimate realisation that made him kiss the knuckles again, trying to convey the feeling for which Hal had no name.

The alien’s mouth opened and made a confused noise, hairless brows drawing together.

Slowly, he turned his hand to gently grip Hal’s wrist, using both thumbs and drawing it up to his own mouth, and Hal was briefly terrified those sharp teeth would sink into his flesh, but…

Barry returned the kisses to his knuckles, nuzzling against Hal’s fingers and making a rumbling noise in his throat. All the while, the long barbels curled and glowed, lighting up the dusk. Below them, below the walkway and surface of the water the coral and fish had started to light up, making the ripples where Barry’s tail disturbed the water almost hypnotic as the light rippled.

His attention was wrenched violently back when he felt Barry’s tongue lapping at his fingers, long and uncannily smooth as it wrapped around each digit in turn, investigating and exploring. There were flashes of teeth, but they never came into contact with his fingers, but the danger sent thrill down his veins, the same thrill as piloting a starship in the heat of battle--

But this was different. Different, and all the more intimate. Instead of blinking panels and the thrum of controls beneath his hands it was glowing barbels and fins and the distinct _purr_ of the alien that was currently investigating his anatomy with feline interest.

With his free hand, Hal cupped Barry’s jaw, stilling the movements and making those bright blue eyes flicker up to look at him.

“Hey, Barr, it’s alright,” he said reassuringly, trying to keep his voice from trembling with what  he now identified as _want._

“ _H-a-a-a-a-l_ ,” Barry crooned, the gills lining his throat fluttering and the thin membrane of his scintillating eyelid flickering over in a distinctly alien blink.

Pulling his fingers from that slippery tongue, he cupped Barry’s jaw fully and allowed himself to step even closer, close enough that he could feel the coolness of the other’s drying skin against his jumpsuit and hear the soft whistle of air moving through what was probably underdeveloped lungs.

Slowly, making sure the alien had a chance to pull away if he wanted to, Hal leaned up and let his eyes close, kissing Barry’s cheek, and slowly making his way to those unusual lips, letting a shudder of thrill run through his spine as the alien slowly, awkwardly reciprocated.

Their kiss was slow and deliciously tender, two people discovering one another with feather-light touches. Hal felt Barry’s hands running tentatively across his ribs, trailing down to rest carefully at his hips. It was intimate and terrifying and wonderful, that he could exchange his strange, growing affection with this creature in ways that were obviously familiar to the both of them.

Hal dared to open his mouth, to deepen the kiss with some degree of fear of those ever-present teeth, sharp enough to spear fish on-- But he was quickly distracted by an almost tentative swipe of a hot, wet tongue into his mouth. The action made him groan, something curling deep in his belly and his hands slide up and into the surprisingly thick barbels that cascaded from Barry’s head, feeling them react and curl around his fingers.

Barry returned the noise with a rumble of his own, fingers tightening around Hal’s hips and making him feel… wanted. _Desired,_ even. He pulled away to breath, to regain his bearings, and he found the alien to possibly be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, illuminated in the darkness by a light radiating from within, a golden halo writhing around his fingers and blue eyes brighter than any sky gazing at him, slitted pupils almost round they had expanded to such a degree.

The alien blinked fully, slowly and catlike, it’s lips curling into a strange half-smile as another soft “ _H-a-a-a-l_ ” tumbled forth, Barry’s hands tugging at Hal’s hips.

Hal felt his face grow hot and had to pull a hand away from the hair-barbels to rest against Barry’s torso, trying to pull away slightly.

“Hey now,” he said reassuringly in response to the immediate whine the alien produced, “It’s not fair that only one of us is naked, right?” Of course Barry wouldn’t understand him, but the other’s eyes widened when Hal began to unzip his jumpsuit, shedding the damp material -- thanks to being pressed up against Barry’s wet body -- like a second skin. It certainly wasn’t a strip-tease, because Hal wasn’t entirely sure Barry even understood the concept of clothing and didn’t want to freak him out.

Indeed, Barry eyed the discarded suit suspiciously as Hal kicked it away, but Hal stole back his attention with a kiss, earning a deep purr from within Barry’s chest. He tried not to jump when those unfamiliar hands roamed across his ribs as if they were searching for Hal’s gills.

The gills lining Barry’s sides, however…

Hal watched his face intently as he trailed a finger across the glowing fringes that lined the gills, like little feathered fins. They were soft and giving beneath his gentle touch, and in front of him Barry warbled softly, a soft pulse of gold light flowing from beneath his skin to the thinner membranes of his fins.

“You like that, huh?” Hal was aware the alien couldn’t exactly reply, but the response he got when he dipped his fingers into the gill-slit more than made up for it: A full-bodied shudder and a very unmistakeable moan, Barry’s head falling back as the fins on the side of his head curled and flexed.

More importantly, _something_ was now wet against Hal’s belly, so he glanced down and--

“ _Jesus,_ Barr,” he breathed at the sight of what was undoubtedly two golden, writhing tentacle cocks poking out of a leaking slit, swollen and exposed and dripping yellow liquid. Hal’s mouth went dry as he watched the strong muscles around the slit twitch greedily.

His fingers inadvertently curled into Barry’s gills and the tentacles curled in response as the alien shuddered, a distinct _squirt_ of wetness sliding out from between, and Hal’s cock had never been harder in his entire goddamned _life._

“Barr, I gotta--” He didn’t need to finish his sentence, Barry was shifting his enormous coiling body to get closer, leaning down to capture Hal’s lips in a ferocious kiss. Foreign hands were on his naked hips and pulling him closer, to the point that he was chest-to-sternum with the alien, the swirling tentacles pulsing against his belly and _god_ Hal’s dick was just below the wetness leaking down his abs.

Hal didn’t ask, didn’t even look as he stopped fingering the alien’s gills and instead slid down, feeling Barry give a delicious full-body shudder as he felt those tentacles curled around his fingers, slick and hot and strangely muscular and wet, wet, _wet._

Barry was openly moaning in that strange, high-pitched way that sounded like he was fighting for air, and at the base of the twin cocks -- _thick as Hal’s wrist_ \-- the muscles clenched and spasmed and Hal had absolutely know doubt his hand and entire front was stained fluorescent gold.

“I wanna,” he mumbled against Barry’s jaw, nipping at the skin just below his chin, “--wanna eat you out?” Why was he asking? It’s not like Barry could understand him or reply, but it felt… Better, to at least ask.

Barry seemed to get the point when Hal pulled away, though, flopping onto his side -- and sending the walkway swaying precariously -- and rolling onto his back, long tail cutting through the water and cocks jutting out into the cool night air, glistening and gold. His hair-barbels were spread out behind his head like a halo, themselves curling individually.

 _Like seaweed in the current_ , Hal thought deliriously as he trailed his fingers through the glowing goop on his belly. It was viscous and sticky, and when he sniffed it there was the strong scent of salt and… Something like oranges? Probably not safe to eat.

He put it in his mouth anyway and sucked it off his fingers.

Barry was watching him like a cat, blue eyes luminescent in the darkness and blown wide with arousal. Hal fisted his cock, trying not to buck into his grip as he watched Barry slide a hand down, down to dip long fingers into his slit and _arch_ deliciously, calling out into the darkness.

Hal moved without awareness of his feet moving and swung a leg over to straddle the thick bulk of Barry’s tail, letting himself rub against the slick skin, dark red and almost black in the alien night. There were tiny gold specks here and there, like faint star constellations.

“Can I?” Barry must have been learning to pick up a questioning tone, because he let out a long warble and Hal felt the immensely strong muscles beneath him quiver, far stronger than any of his own. “Hey, hey, Barr,” he mumbled, running his hands down Barry’s flanks, rolling his hips and trying not to groan _too_ loudly.

Holding onto Barry’s hip and keeping an eye on those infinitely blue eyes, Hal leant down and cautiously lapped at the writhing tentacles. He probably looked stupid with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, but he let them curl against it until he was comfortable sinking further, running his lips across their slippery lengths. He laughed softly as he felt one curl across his cheek in a mirror of how the alien had held him just earlier.

He heard Barry do that strange warble as he reached the base of the twin cocks, opening his mouth to suck on where they disappeared into the twitching slit, sucking and tasting the rich tang of his juices, so sweet and dense that made his toes curl. The cocks curled and Barry groaned, arching his back and Hal felt fingers in his hair, pushing him down and closer to the heat.

Who was he to deny the alien when he’d already gone this far? Wrapping a hand around the base of the cocks to keep them together, Hal pulled up just to gather the slim tips into his mouth, sucking them in as he bobbed his head. They twisted in his mouth, feeling slippery and wet and unlike any other flesh he’d ever taken and it tasted _good,_ beyond that of the regular human taste.

There was no way he could swallow them both down to the base, each one easily as thick as his goddamn fist but he worked his hands around the root anyway, squeezing in time with when he hollowed his mouth. The dicks were slippery in his hands, and they twined into one thick appendage inside his mouth, wriggling and teasing the very back of his throat with their slick.

Hal moaned around the flesh, letting his eyes fall shut as Barry guided him up and down, easing the cocks further down his throat, the strong muscles just at the base flexing and seemingly forcing _more_ out, more to touch and fondle squeeze; and Hal had to wonder how much Barry was hiding in there, if that was a proper pussy or just a… what was it called? A cloaca?

He reached down to stroke the tender flesh tentatively, humming thoughtfully around the cocks as he felt Barry shudder and the muscles quiver below his touch. That was a good sign, right? Hal pulled off and gave a few appreciative laps to the tentacles, somehow glowing even brighter than before, and kept one hand firmly around their base as best he could, squeezing them and keeping them out of the way as he leant down to inspect what lay below.

It looked not unlike a human pussy, albeit with two thick alien cocks sprouting from where he presumed the clit might have been. The outer labia were thick and muscled; water-tight probably, but inside were delightful little folds, twitching and curling in time with the tentacles in a way that mesmerised Hal. He drew a fingertip down their middle and startled when Barry gave a long, drawn-out moan, head tilting back until it audibly _thunked_ on the walkway.

Grinning to himself, Hal parted the folds and curled a finger into the hot, wet depths, crushing and pulsating as he felt the muscles in the tail beneath him flex, and it was the hottest thing he could possibly imagine. One finger became two and he was delving into incandescent wetness, finding more of those folds on the inside that curled and lapped at the searching fingers like little tongues.

“Jesus, Barr,” he breathed, drawing his hand out and watching the gold slick drip, plunging forward to lap it up. The taste was as rich as honey, but with notes of something close to citrus and yet not at the same time, but it was hot and addicting and he wanted _more_.

Barry _wailed_ as Hal spread him with both hands, pushing his mouth into that hot, wet cunt and working his tongue against the quivering folds, pushing deeper until all he could taste was citrus and all he could smell was salt and slick. He moaned into the alien’s slit, working his jaw until he was tonguefucking him, trying to kiss each and every one of those little strange folds, licking his way up to mouth at the base of the twin cocks.

They twisted and curled and shoved their way back into his mouth, but Hal let them fuck his throat this time, plunging nearly his _whole goddamn hand_ into Barry’s cunt, feeling him quiver and try to clench down on the intrusion, but it felt like he was trying to suck him deeper…

Hal curled his fingers as one motion and he swore to god Barry screamed as the massive alien arched off the deck and the cocks in his throat pulsed at once. He had to actively try not to choke when more of that honey-orange slick filled his mouth, swallowing around the tentacles as much as he could to drink the cum down. His lips were sore against the girth, but the slick helped when he felt the cum settle to a trickle.

Trying not to laugh at how much Carol was absolutely going to kill him when he reported back, he lapped up the rivulets of cum trailing down the lengths of the slowly-retracting cocks and swallowed it eagerly, finding that he was… enjoying the taste considerably.

Hal carefully removed his hand from Barry’s twitching gash with a wet noise of suction and he felt his cock twitch as it gaped slightly afterwards, the gold slick pooling in the little folds and clinging to his fingers like goo, rich and thick. He lapped that up as well, cleaning up as best he could and revelling in the intense taste and how warm it was against his fingers.

Glancing up when he felt a touch of long fingers against his hair, Hal smiled around his fore and middle fingers when he made eye contact with Barry, who was so thoroughly fucked that even his barbels were still besides some erratic twitching at the very ends. His gills were flared and flushed gold, glowing as brightly as the yellow lighting up his cheeks. He was panting, his underdeveloped lungs wheezing as he gazed down at Hal, mouth hanging open and revealing all of those sharp teeth…

So hard he could barely _breathe_ , Hal dipped a finger back into the gaping hole and scooped up a decent amount of slick. Barry sighed a weak moan, but made a curious chirp as Hal offered his hand to him.

The alien was nearly serpentine when he leaned forward, pulling Hal’s finger into his mouth with his tongue and sucked his own slick off with a distinct rumble-moan, his eyes closing and throat bobbing. _Jesus._

Barry’s tongue was long and dextrous around Hal’s finger and without thought he found himself rubbing his naked cock against the smooth, slippery skin of Barry’s tail. He wanted to fuck that swollen slit, still gaping and flushed with golden blood. The cocks were curled and deflated, but still hanging out of their little sheath and laying against the alien’s belly, leaking little rivulets of thin aftercum.

The alien seemed to pick up on that Hal was still so hard he could cry, and a six-fingered hand was on his hips, pulling him closer until his cock was neatly slotted within the pulsing gape, and he could _feel_ the heat radiating from it… Hal wheezed a moan, tentatively rocking his hips forward, working his cock through the engorged lips but not quite properly fucking it and he could feel the strong muscles pulsing, trying to draw him in. Barry’s twin set of thumbs rubbed encouraging circles and tried to angle him and--

“You want this too, huh Barr?” Hal breathed, slightly delirious and taking his cock in hand, thumbing the sensitive tip, nudging it against where the gape deepened. Barry made a distinct high-pitched noise and his grip tightened, the muscles through his abdomen rippling in agreement.

“Y-Yeah, attaboy…” Mouth hanging open, Hal guided his dick into that searing heat with agonising slowness, entire body tensed and thighs trembling because he _wanted_ it, wanted to just sink into the slick and fuck it, but no-- He had to be careful. He didn’t want to hurt his alien lover, and he wanted to enjoy the way those little tongue-like tendrils licked and worked at his length, drawing him deeper and deeper until he was fully seated inside, pressed hip-to-hip against Barry and losing his goddamn mind the entire time.

“ _H-a-a-a-l_ ,” Barry whined, fucking back up onto him while arching his back. Hal could hear the sound of his long tail swishing through the water behind him, could feel the way he was clenching down, suffocating Hal. Even his cocks were twitching and curling, the same way his hair-barbels were.

There were fingers in Hal’s hair, tugging on it and Hal laughed, rolling his hips until he felt the grip on his hip and scalp tighten.

“Yeah, like that, baby--” Barry wouldn’t understand him -- _couldn’t_ understand him -- but the words came without conscious thought as Hal rocked deeper, pushing against the _wethottight_ folds that welcomed his dick and were trying to suck him deeper, painting his whole groin gold with their slick.

Every push and pull was like lightning up his spine, like his nerves were being drained from him, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop chasing the high building in his belly. Barry was leaning down and kissing him deep, fucking his mouth that tongue and stealing his breath away

It wasn’t fair, Barry didn’t even need to breathe through his mouth.

Inside the pressing wet _somethings_ were moving, pulsating against his cock and sending licks of fire through his body, choking him against Barry’s insistent kissing, and Hal realised-- Barry was sucking him, from the _inside_ , but with those little tongues instead of his mouth.

The immediate knowledge of that made him groan obscenely into Barry’s mouth, one hand fisted around the base of his cock because he could feel his balls tightening and he didn’t want to come into that silken heat, not just yet. His other hand was being entangled by Barry’s hair-barbels, rough against his skin but flexible and everything he needed to pull on so he could buck deeper, so he could chase the high that was building even with him squeezing his dick.

“B-Barr, I--” Hal’s voice was strangled in his throat and he was panting into Barry’s mouth, drawn in by his strange warmth and the way he kept a hand in Hal’s hair. The barbels were tight, flexing against his skin and he could feel the thrum of what must have been bioelectricity against his pulse. There was something so compelling about it he fisted his other hand in the tendrils as well and fucked his hips forward with purpose, wanting more of that buzz and thrum, more of the energy that was lighting up his lover like a star in the night--

Barry’s eyes hooded, and Hal could see his own reflection in his blown-open pupils, so wide there was barely even a ring of blue around them and he _knew_ , instantly, that the alien knew what he was doing, pulling him higher and higher and unravelling him from the mouth down.

It was a terrifying moment until Barry fucking _giggled_ and a smile lit up his face, uncannily noseless and lipless and flushed with unnatural gold but still so beautiful Hal couldn’t help but capture his mouth again to try and swallow those unusual, joyful noises.

Hal let himself come apart with what felt like agonising slowness, his orgasm being pulled from his spine downwards, down and he was drowning in that liquid heat he was buried in, and the thrum of energy through his fingers only brought him further _down--_

The noise Hal made was strangled as he came, his whole body shuddering and convulsing, the strong hands at his hips probably the only thing keeping him from slipping off Barry’s bulk and simply passing out on the walkway.

Fighting for breath, he heard Barry make a distinct noise of inquiry, and Hal laughed weakly as he slowly, carefully pulled out of the slick hole with a wince at how oversensitive he was.

“Fffuckin’ _hell_ , Barr,” Hal wheezed after he managed to catch his breath, only just starting to notice that almost his entire front was smeared with golden slick and he was literally up to his elbows in it. He had no doubt his face was covered in it, and if he licked his lips he could still taste the rich flavour.

Barry blinked at him owlishly with his secondary eyelids, his pupils still blown open but slowly retracting to reveal more of that beautiful blue.

“I gotta… Go clean myself,” Hal said absently, drawing his fingers through the mess on his belly. Barry seemed to… Understand it somewhat, and let go of his hips, instead drawing his arms up behind his head and…

Splashed him with seawater.

Unbe-fucking-lievable.

“Look, Barr, I’m sorry, I don’t want to contaminate the environment--” More than he already had, of course, in possibly the most disgusting way possible. Carol was going to kill him.

As he went to stand up and awkwardly un-straddle the alien’s serpentine bulk, Barry did that unusual giggle of his and splashed him again, grinning widely. With those sharp teeth it would probably be intimidating if Hal hadn’t been covered with his cum. It was actually pretty cute, and Hal huffed a laugh to himself.

“I really should clean up and report, Ba--”

Barry must have understood his tone, because his expression changed to a frown, and an impressive pout despite likely not even having the human concept of pouting.

“Barry, I’m serious.” Hal put his hands on his hips as if he was scolding a recruit, and was distantly aware of how ridiculous he might have looked standing there in the darkness covered in glowing goop.

Barry returned the stern look with a strangely thoughtful expression, bottom lip jutting out and pupils narrowing. And then he broke his gaze, and very deliberately looked to Hal’s mug, still innocently sitting on the walkway nearby. Then he looked back to Hal, and managed to quirk an eyebrow.

“You aren’t actually going to--”

He was.

Never breaking eye contact, Barry moved his tail in a single long, sinuous movement that coiled and curled its length, and then promptly used it to swat the mug into the darkness. Hal heard it ‘ _plowp_ ’ into the ocean, somewhere outside his vision.

He was too busy being mesmerised by the alien that was now giggling, the fins on the side of his head curling in amusement as he crooked a finger to beckon Hal back closer.

Well…

It’s not like he could leave without getting his mug back, right? And he wouldn’t want to upset Carol.

With a grin spreading across his face, Hal decided the report could wait, and a bath would be much more efficient than a shower. Barry seemed to agree, and wiggled deliciously to slide back into the ocean, soon resting on his elbows and watching Hal with glittering, welcoming blue eyes.

Who was Hal to turn that sort of invitation down?

 

 


End file.
